Unavoidable Bond
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: Despite remembere their first encounter and the feelings form through it. James and Sofia resist their bond. Yet will it change when they get closer by someone else's doing?


**_Sofia the First own by Disney, not me._**

**_I just own the thought of this story. Of course, everybody is OOC_**

...

Chapter 1: Reunion

**...**

**Secret Library**

Not long after Sofia raced out of the tower to save her family and friends from Vor. The Story-keeper reappeared in the library. Yet where he been expression a grin when he'd dud Sofia the final story-keeper before vanishing. He was now frowning with his eyes a bit downcast in shame.

"Forgive me for my wrongdoing, dear child." The man speaks to the air as if the princess heard him or still standing there in front of him.

Then with a wave of the wrist, Sofia's book appears into his hands. Where as soon as the book was. The book's front began shifting until Sofia's form on the cover faded to be replaced by a golden shield of arms with on it, a white silver crown where a ruby pink heart gem rested in the center with small bluish-green sapphires around it. While outside the shield on the left was a triple moon, and on the right side of the shield was a sixteen rayed sun figured. Soon after this, the golden title words that once said, 'Sofia the First' now read 'The first Kingdom of Ever Realm'.

It's here after the book's real identity revealed does the Storekeeper's appearances change also. To show none other than wise Merlin himself. Yet the wizard remains to hold a frown. But not for concealing the book's true form or that he's been the creator or guardian of the Secret Library or it's real name 'Ever Realm History Tower'. No, what's got Merlin in gloom mood state, despite he knows the great outcome to Sofia's battle with Vor. Is he not only blocked Sofia's memories of her father, Birkit as soon as she had entered the library. But along with 'sugar coating' how James and Amber came into this world and the consequences that befallen King Roland II for his selfish actions. He made up that Birkit was lost at sea and not die in Enchancia before being sent back to Freezenburg to be buried alongside his royal family.

And although the block memory spell is temporary. Merlin knows it will be awhile before Sofia will regain her memories of her father and they're, though short as it was, time together.

Nonetheless of his actions, though it had to be done for things to begin. Merlin finally accepts the task he was given long ago. That's if he wants the magic kingdom to stand once again. Which he does more than anything. After all, he owes it to his baby sister and their parents.

With this thought, Merlin finally pushes his shame back before getting back on placing everything in order. "That means I need to speak with both little Orion, Vega and my nieces. Before seeking out baby sister's former protector. "

Though his frown has left by now, Merlin took one more last look at the book within his hands, before it started floating into the air but instead of return to the shelf of the many bookcases. The book completely disappears a moment later.

"There, it will resurface when the time is right, and then the true story will begin." Saying this, Merlin then disappears too. But not before reminding himself he won't enter his history tower until the first ruler of Ever Realm, heir receives their heritage.

**...**

**Nearly six years later (Present time)**

Within the royal school fair inside, the 'Chivalry Hall' tent were three teenagers in the middle of packing up as the fair just finished a moment ago.

"Wow if I knew you recruited so many pre-knights in training. I would convince the headmasters to allow you to join us last year. Instead of your last day as a student of Chivalry Hall, James." Spoke up the oldest of the three, Vaughan, roughly nineteen years of age and senior student of Chivalry Hall. Height of six one with a physique extremely muscular. Had mid-neck length light brown hair and dark colored eyes. As senior and student of Chivalry Hall he wore the school's stander attire uniform; white long sleeve shirt under a black/gold coat with on the back the school's crest and colors, gray pants and black boots. An outfit at the moment was covered by practice knight armor.

With the practice helmet tumble to the ground at his feet, Vaughan runs a hand through his sweaty hair as the youngest of the three, and the one Vaughan was talking to, reply back.

That was once he done an acrobatic somersault off the wooden beam; where he previously been getting the high banners from the tent's ceiling. With no trouble, he landed on his feet.

"One, master knights of the school council can only give permission to any student to partake in the Royal Prep's royal school fair."

The young man, known as James, stood 6'3, had light to fair skin, a lean and somewhat muscular physique, straight mid-neck length blonde hair. Being a graduand instead of a student of Chivalry Hall. James wasn't dressed in the stander uniform. Instead, his attire consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, a brown vest with golden buttons, a baby blue cravat, and brown gloves. As well as light gray pants, a simple black belt, and stander black knight boots. Addition to the entire attire. The sun crest that states James as the Prince of Enchancia was pin upon the cravat, while the crest of Chivalry Hall was displayed at the left side of the vest. Naturally with sword sheath hung at his right hip. There should be a sword displaying. But there wasn't. Instead, a purple enchanted pouch was there. A magical item that James received after completing the advanced level of knight training. That similar to his Aunt Tilly's enchanted bag. All of James stuff such as his weapons, traveling equipment's and armor are inside the pouch, including his sword. Furthermore, thanks to the pouch, all the luggage James pack last night at Chivalry Hall. Was secure within the pouch, leaving James free of carrying anything.

Still talking, James starts on folding the banners.

"Two, I was too busy helping both Mr. Cedric, Merlin and Sir Finnegan in taking down Puck, Morgana, and Oliver," James purposely forgets the respectful titles to the three. After all, that so-called knight caused along with those evil sorcerers. Doesn't deserve respect. "when they tried to restore the Order of the Wand', to even think about coming here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Cuts in Vance, with being Vaughan's cousin and the same age. The 19-year-old senior knight was nearly a copy of his cousin even his attire is similar to his. The only thing isn't the same. Vance stands a little under Vaughan's height. He's been removing riding saddles off two horses they brought to the fair.

"It's that mission along that had Cedric the great taking up headmaster over Hexley Hall while temporarily, Kari the Magnificent has taken over the Alchemist school after Sorcerer Puck was arrested. Unfortunately, due to that evil knight. Two fellow students were killed and Sir Finnegan badly injured to even remain a knight."

Nearly James shouts at Vance to just shut up. That's until he's reminded that it wasn't Vance's fault what process that terrible day. Not to mention known him, along with Vaughan, for a long time since enrolling in the academy. James knows this habit of stating the obvious was just a part of who Vance is. Thereby James resumes talking as if he didn't want to go one on one a couple of times with the still stationed dummies in the field.

"Yeah so. Anyway, back to what I was saying, Vaughan." Done with putting away the banners, James turns to pack up the remaining equipment resting the ground that Vaughan's purposely overlooking. "I was too busy to partake in the fair. But the council wanted me to not only represent our school here as the student to finish so early but also wanted me to be the speaker for them here too."

One of the first lessons taught at Chivalry Hall is regardless of how joyful and magical Ever realm is. Tragedy happens more than less. And with it, you must find the strength to endure and move on. Because on a battlefield. There's no mercy.

Resulting in the three teenagers disregard the pain that befallen them a moment ago at recalling the victims lost to others greed for power. And return to their usual laughing and joking selves.

Where Vaughan, following James's path in lifting their mood, cries out. "You just like rubbing that detail in, don't you?" Thereby despite his words, the senior knight in training was smiling at James. Leading to James, knowing there's no ill between their words. He returns Vaughan's smile with a smirk, while Vance starts snickering.

"I think after nearly three years being called, 'little James' for being shorter than the rest of you. A little bragging is earned." States James, recalling the early time at school when both Vaughan and Vance had somewhat bullied him, before his third year at Chivalry Hall.

"Hey, how were we supposed to know, not only will you become some kind of prodigy after one year at the academy. But get growth spurts your fourth year in to now be three inches taller than me. I was considered the tallest of our school coming at a height 6'2 and Vance 6'1 coming behind me. Not to mention the strongest."

"Yeah, Vaughan's right." Took over, Vance. "If I knew now the tables would turn. I wouldn't tease you so much." James rolls his eyes.

"Right." Instantly all three busts out laughing. "Anyway, thanks for the fun. Believe it or not, I'm going to miss you too. But I hope to see you at my graduation."

"Are you kidding?" begins Vaughan staring at James as if he said the stupidest thing and from Vance's also twin look his way. Maybe he did. "Not just is it rare for a student to finish early at Chivalry Hall. But instead of the Hexley Hall's headmaster conjure up a coat of arms for you. But, like Sir Jaxon and your uncle Sir Bartley, the enchanted sword of Chivalry will create your coat of arms. So of course, we'll be there. Heck, I wouldn't be shocked if the entire school shows up. It's not every day a graduand gets a coat of arms made by the enchanted sword."

Originally as the story goes. Once Chivalry Hall was built the enchanted sword appeared within the main hall of the academy. Where it reveals to the first knight councils of the school. That it was there to reward true knights on their path by creating a coat of arms that symbolizes the knight's heart, path, and destiny. In fact, it created a coat of arms for each knight councils, proving not only it's loyalty to the school. But making a new coat of arms for the councils had them possessing rare and unique arms.

Thereby realizing how special and honor it was to have his coat of arms created by the enchanted sword. James gets why the two acts like they did when he asked if they were coming to the ceremony.

"In that case forget I even asked such a dumb question." Following in saying that James decides to take the horses for a drink at Royal Prep's stables before placing them in their horse carriage.

It's then once James left did a light sapphire blue eyes and auburn hair teenage girl shows up at the tent's entrance. A girl that both Vaughan and Vance was having trouble not to stare. She was lovely and sexy all wrapped into one. She was dressed all in shades of lavender with a bit of pinkish purple here and there.

Despite not dolled up in a dress like the many girls they saw today. The lady tunic, in mostly violet, with the center of the tunic, consists of a white lilac background with single tint pink four-leaf clover flower going down in a line. And the pinkish purple corset belt wrapped around at the slim waist. Hug the girl's hour-glass figure, nicely. By her top hem stopping at just past thigh-length. The lavender color tights trace out her legs, showing off the tone muscles in them. Revealing to the two guys that this girl was no weakling. Not to mention, besides sturdy dark violet boots grace her feet and gloves of the same color on her hands as did a hooded cape, the long auburn braided ponytail rest over her shoulder like a whip. Just added to the hot thing still in their view.

Although her accessories consist of an odd night color purple bracelet of some kind on her right wrist, and a white silver tiara with unknown symbol emblem in gems rested upon her head. Including resting around her neck a silver-white necklace. Yet it's here the guys find their eyes glued to the pink ruby amulet attach to the necklace. But it's not the ruby holding their attention. It's what the amulet is resting on. The girl's, though modest to some standers, cleavage.

Naturally with the guys openly eying her like sweet candy. Surely the girl has noticed their behavior. The answer is no. In fact, the girl seems to be paying them no mind as she's looking around as if looking for something or someone.

Eventually, once it seems the girl wasn't having luck in finding what she's searching for. She finally turns her attention to the still silent guys since she walked in.

"Vaughan, Vance. I was told that James would be here. Can you tell me where he could be?"

As Vance was going to answer while Vaughan at the moment to ask how she knows their names without them telling. A familiar voice behind the girl speaks up.

"Why he could be right behind-" That's as far as James got out before he was hugged. Yet quickly getting over her actions. James smiles down to the girl hugging him, before patting said girl's head. "Did you miss me that much." Despite only teasing, it doesn't stop the girl from frowning up at him, though she hasn't with-draw her arms from around him.

"Even though the letters between us through the years helped. Not able to see you in person, as I could with mom, dad and Amber. Was the worst."

And Sofia was mostly telling the truth. Because, previously to James taken up board and room at his academy; resulting in him remaining at school during the summer. Sofia began missing her stepbrother. Yet she at first took her longing to see him had to do with him no longer at the castle during hers and Amber's summer break; despite she looked forward to his weekly letters throughout the year. However, that all change during her third-year home without Amber. She still missed James and found herself thinking about him often. But it wasn't until a conversation between her and Amber that she learned she had formed an infatuation toward James. The infatuation that due to a situation within her last mission as an Ever Realm Protector, that also stop her from going to the story keeper library anymore, has led to her deep crush for her stepbrother. Nonetheless of her feelings. Sofia's aware those feelings can't be shown, for they are forbidden within the royal family of Enchancia.

Just then, without warning to his stepsister, though her cheeks seem redder than usual to James, he wrapped her into an embrace before swirling her around in his arms, while also breaking Sofia from her thoughts.

Meanwhile, unsure of what to make out this turn of event. Vance was trying to get who this person was and the odd joyful reaction of James's to this girl. Was she someone special to him? Vaughan, however, was just green in envy at James able to have a sweetheart like that creature.

Clearly unaware of his friends' or stepsister's thoughts. James was having his own. Sure, right of way he recognized his stepsister when coming back. Despite how much Sofia's already beautiful self, has blossomed even more into the woman she's forming into. James has long since dud Sofia forbidden fruit. Lovely to admire but can't sample. Even though those feelings he long ago pushed away once their parents said, 'I do'. Was trying to be known, including the old dumb butterflies filling his stomach.

In fact, James can't deny at witnessing the sadness feel her eyes during her speaking of missing him. He nearly thought of kissing away all her sadness, only at the last-minute scoop her up in a hug. Fewer temptations in his book.

Or, so he thought. For at this moment as he's just reminded of how soft and warm, she truly is. He can't comprehend that if he never had this much trouble holding back his desire for Sofia in the past. So, what's different now? It can't be because she's more beautiful than he last saw her. Right.

Then, as he almost feels ashamed his feelings might be surfacing only because he's physically attracted to Sofia. It dawns on the young man. He hasn't seen Sofia in nearly five years since he took up room and board his second at Chivalry Hall. And like she said. Though the letters help. Can't replace how much he misses being this close to her. Revealing to himself, that his dormant feelings for her weren't just physical. It was still emotional. And they weren't fading but instead growing.

However unable to ignored past situations that are preventing him from revealing his feelings to Sofia. James not wanting it to feel like he invaded her personal space where she becomes uncomfortable where it doesn't seem like a simple hug between siblings. He releases the embrace before drawling back somewhat. Immediately his hand begins rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I guess I missed you too."

Wearing a warm smile that could light up a room. Sofia reaches over and places a gloved hand against the lower part of his arm. "Don't be. I rather liked it." As the butterflies expand within his stomach by her lovely smile. For a second James could have sworn Sofia was gazing at him as if she was in-

Quickly James ended that thought before it could go any further. It was the trick of the eyes that's all. He told himself to calm the racing beat of his heart and the warmth coating it.

Sofia on the other hand, though sure she caught herself before James noticed her slip. Begun speaking, and hoping her cheeks weren't redder than usual. After all, even though she rekindle feelings for him were clear to her. She can never let it be known to him. "So how long can you stay before need to return to Chivalry Hall? Your last letter said you would be here, but not for how long." Expecting an answerback, Sofia's surprise to see James staring at her like he saw a ghost. "What? What is it?" she asks, worriedly. He wasn't going on another mission like last time. Then again can Sofia call that unfortunate event a mission?

"To ask that I take it you haven't seen Amber?" Exclaim James, while for the second time, broke Sofia from thought.

"No, I saw her about an hour ago. Why you ask?" For a moment James just blinks his eyes, before finding his voice.

" It's just, wow. When I told Amber to stay lip tight. I really didn't think she kept her word." Still left in disbelief, James shakes his head causing his nearly shoulder-length blond locks to sway back and forth.

Something Sofia couldn't stop from noticing fondly, though, once scolded herself within, snap out of it. "Lip-tight about what?" she asked while still trying to keep from gazing, for the third time, at her stepbrother.

Unaware of Sofia's dilemma or he's causing it. James starts to chuckle. "That I'm not going back to Chivalry Hall once leaving here. I'll be heading to Enchancia."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Sofia asked, trying not to get her hopes up. Yet seeing and enjoying the pleading look Sofia's displaying. James decides to delay by teasing some.

"I don't know. What do you think I'm saying."

Despite she knows he's teasing her. Sofia can't hold back the joy at this news. "That you're coming home." James fully smiles down at her, causing Sofia's heart to flutter at the look.

"For three months until my knight ceremony-" Again James was cut off by Sofia throwing her arms around him, squealing. Causing laughter to escape him. "When I told Amber the news, she just squealed. Not try to hug me to death."

Instead of remarking or drawl back to playfully hit him in the shoulder like James expected her to do. James was taken back to feel her tighten her hug on him. However, catching how comfortable he was becoming with her chest pressed into him. James casually, as he did in the past when they were kids, stepped back while taking her hands partly into his as brings space between them before releasing their hands altogether.

However, it's when he catches almost a disappointed expression paint Sofia's face as he brings somewhat distance to them. That both Vance and Vaughan approach with the later talking.

"So, James aren't you going to introduce us," boldly, though dumb to James's opinion, Vaughan slung an arm over Sofia's shoulders. "to this pretty gem of yours you been hiding." Before pulling a now uncomfortable Sofia closer to his side. "Is she the one you exchange letters with? I can see why you look forward to them." He taunts, unashamedly eyeing Sofia's chest.

Holding a death glare toward the unaware Vaughan, causing Vance to raise an eyebrow before stepping back from the three, James folds his arms.

Normally while studying in Chivalry Hall, it was standard for high skill students to go and compete in jousting tournaments once out of the week. And of course, during those games. Fans form. Fans like squealing and love-struck girls who do anything and everything to be noticed by winners. Even though James himself paid no mind to them. Things couldn't be said for some of the guys at the school including Vaughan. And regardless James took a blind eye to the other guys' somewhat ungentlemanly behavior toward those girls. That didn't' mean the same for his sisters.

"Han you got two seconds to move your hand from my step-sister."

Nearly jumping back at the warning in James's cold tone than he referring to him as Han. The same name James called him back in the first year at Chivalry Hall during him and Vance bullying him.

It's than he gets the realization that this is James stepsister which means she's. Immediately Vaughan made some space between him and, now that he knows, Protector Sofia. In unhesitating Vance gasps toward Sofia as it seems to dawn on him. Of who this really is.

"The same step-sister that graduated high marks from Ever Realm academy after only two years. Just to later opened a school for non-magical Protectors, like Carol of the Arrow's former second hand, Jane."

If James didn't know any better, he's pretty sure Vance look like he was going to faint. "Oh yeah, she's the one. Then again you and Han, over there, known Sofia before we left Royal Prep. Remember flying derby?"

And like a light just went off in both their heads, Vaughan stared in shock as Vance responded. "Oh yeah, I remember now. But wait, James? We didn't go up against you. Just Protector Sofia and some prince I think his name was Hugo. Now if you're speaking about that summer our camps partook in a boat race when you and Wendell-"

"Oh yeah, that wizard kid that died from backfire to his spell," shot in Vaughan. "a week before the Order of the Wand's defeated-"

Without warning James cuts in quickly. "Yeah, yeah right. Anyway, guys if it's okay. Since everything is nearly packed and ready to go. I was thinking about taking a personal tour of Royal Prep. So, see you guys at my ceremony in three months." And without another word, James parted the tent altogether, if not stormed out.

Leaving two puzzled by his quick exit and one worried. Sofia as the later turned to the guys. "It was nice seeing you too again. Hope your trip back to Chivalry Hall is a safe one." By that farewell, Sofia left.

Once again, the two guys were left dumbfounded. Until….

"Was it something I said?" Yet Vance's respond to Vaughan is to shrug his shoulders before resume packing up what's left within the tent. Although he can't overlook that James had acted similar to the way he did a week after the defeat of the would-be Order of the Wand.

...

Forcing down tears behind blinking eyes, James strolled out of the tent and kept moving as images after images of that horrible event last year played. An event mind you, got him completing his training within Chivalry Hall early with high marks to boot. Yet it doesn't replace what was lost that day and the aftermath. Giving up in fighting the memories filling his head. James remains to wave through Royal Prep's campus, while, unconsciously, passing others by without bumping into them. Unintentionally displaying to onlookers an 18-year-old casually strolling around with no care in the world. Unfortunately, they were wrong for at that moment James was reliving that day as if it happened yesterday and not a whole year ago.

Following a heated argument, he had with his father during his first-year home from school and after his grandmother, the Grand Queen, funeral. James finally removed the mask he wore since his mother's death and reveal to his teachers and other knights in training. There's more to James Winslow than first glance. And, while still writing to both Amber and Sofia; the later more. James took up room and board at his school. Thereby with him freely to be himself. It wasn't long until he had extended to an advanced student in his second-year in. And as such he was, like all advance one did, to learn more magic than what was giving within Royal Prep. For a knight needed not just bravery, strength and fighting skills. They need to be in kin with magic when encountering evil sorcerers. Thereby each student needed to pick someone as their magic teacher from either Alchemist school or Hexley Hall. Although at first James would have chosen Desmond, mostly when advance students chose a student teacher from Alchemist school instead of Hexley Hall. But doing with Desmond already graduated from his school after just half a year there. James chose his wizard friend and campmate from Camp Wilderwood, Wendell Herman Fidget III. Who not only was going to Hexley Hall but also the most bright and advanced student of the school that he was personally getting taught under the new headmaster of Hexley Hall, Sorceress Morgana.

So of course, James felt he got lucky with Wendell teaching him. Furthermore, with James not visiting home as other student knights did. He spent those off-school times at Hexley Hall hanging out with Wendell. Resulting in their friendship bond growing until James consider the wizard a brother.

Sadly, it's when James was coming to show Wendell that he reach a magical knight within his school and wanted to celebrate with his brother. That James overheard Sorcerer Morgana, the school for Science and Alchemy headmaster, Sorcerer Puck and his secret lover, Sir Oliver. Talking of restarting the 'Order of the Wand' since it seems they were able to create entire full Medusa stone from fusing the smaller ones that both Morgana and Puck still possessed. However, as James listen on, it seems even with a new stone. They needed to restore it with power. The power that will come from a sorcerer or wizard's soul. It's than Morgana reveals, out of hatred for betraying them, that the soul they were using is Cedric. Who unfortunately was on his way there to give a tour to his niece, Calista; who be going there come next school year.

Immediately learning all this and fearing for Cedric's life. While knowing he wasn't enough to go up against all three of them. James rushes to find Wendell, who after hearing the bad news. Let James use his crystal ball to contact Chivalry Hall. Turning to Sir Finnegan telling him and some reinforcements were on their way. But in the meantime, he wanted James and Wendell to stay low and away from the Order of the Wand. Which both James and Wendell did that until help arrived.

By then though, Cedric and Calista had arrived. And then like someone said go. Everybody was battling. At that moment James hasn't been sure how long they been a striking blow for blow. With magic person against a knight. But just when it seemed good was winning. Puck started questioning why Wendell was fighting them. When it been him that created the fusion potion.

Instantly Cedric had come to Wendell's defense, stating Wendell probably wasn't aware of Morgana's intentions. However, James knew. He hung around Wendell long enough to see the wizard would have picked up on him getting played. And with Wendell also knowing James enough that he was found out. The wizard revealed his reason for overlooking and not caring that he was a hand in restoring the Order of the Wand.

And what he confesses took James by surprise. Turned out that Wendell had remain learning under Morgana because he wanted to get stronger enough to become James's wizard partner when he becomes a full-fledged knight instead Desmond. Because he loves him and wants to be by his side while helping him fulfill his dreams and goals.

After that confession and James too speechless to talk. Puck butted in, saying, by James's reaction he doesn't return Wendell's feelings. Resulting in both Morgana and Puck convincing Wendell to join them.

Which unfortunately restarted the battle only this time Wendell was on the side of evil. However, knowing Wendell was hurt, and this wasn't him. James, once getting stabbed in the arm by Sir Oliver, was able to open Wendell's eyes to what he was doing was wrong, and regardless he didn't return his feelings as Wendell wanted. James stated that no matter what. They were true brothers.

Thereby as soon as Wendell was once again on the good side. It wasn't long until Puck's wand was destroyed, and his hands bound. And Oliver was apprehended. Morgana was the last to defeat. Yet it was there, as Morgana been battling Cedric that she turned her wand's in the direction to unaware Calista; who was in the middle of keeping Oliver chained up by her wand.

Yet James realized what Morgana was in action to do. Without thinking about it, pushed Calista out of the way of Morgana. Unfortunately, as it had dawn on James what he did and now he was going to die. And then it happened. At the last second of the attack hitting. James was saved. By Wendell who shielded James as the deadly attack shoot through Wendell, killing him.

As the memories in his head came to this part. The 18-year-old slowed his walking, every detail of Wendell's last moment on this earth was marked into James's mind. Catching the dying wizard before he could hit the floor. Hugging him begging him to hold on. Watching him smile up at him, before asking him to promise….

On impulse, James reaches in the enchanted carrier pouch attach to his right hip, where, without needing to look in the pouch. His fingers brush over something hard and cold. Something hard and cold that's causing the event to reappear in his vision stronger than before. But it's here James halt's as his fingers, unknowingly to him, strokes over the still unclean sword within his belongings.

The time it took to blink an eye, one second James was crying over his dead friend with Morgana laughing in the background while back to battling Cedric. The next James was to his feet, and once taking the forgotten sword left by the first knight that lost his life. He, with no sound, strike Morgana down.

Basically, she let her ego get the better of her and was busy boasting over Cedric to see James come up behind her and stab her in the stomach. And by the shock expression, she showed as she bleeds out. She didn't expect to die like that. Nonetheless, with the last of her powers, she placed Oliver into a murderous rage where anything and everything was his target, including Puck his lover.

Resulted, though Morgana was dead, and Puck was too weak to show a threat. The last knight losing his life, James barely on his feet, Sir Finnegan badly injured to move, Calista trying to not have a breakdown. Cedric had to give the last attack and killed Oliver. Once the battle was over, and Merlin arrived.

That's where things went from bad to unbelievable worst. By Merlin confirmed everything that happened within the battle wasn't going to be all known to outsiders. Such as instead of James giving the last strike on Morgana. Merlin did for he would be assumed to be there the whole time. Yet its Wendell being written off as if he wasn't at the battle, that James still hates. In spite he understands why Wendell's mother, current headmaster to Science and Alchemy academy, Kari Fidget requested -if not beg- Merlin to remove her son from being there altogether; including him losing his life.

For Wendell had been the creator and main source of the possible recreation of the Medusa stone as well the cause of the be-would restart of the Order of the Wand. These things alone would have wiped Wendell's entire reform to good since Camp Wilderwood from history. Addition to that, the entire Fidget family would be shunned and ripped off their royal status as wizard/enchanter adviser that trace their ancestors back within Arabah and through a union between Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine's third son and the royal couple's magical genie friend's first daughter.

Fortunately for the Fidget family. Due to Merlin casting a spell upon Puck causing the sorcerer to be unable to speak or display in any way of how the battle took place. Nothing beyond what Merlin as told others. Meaning, even now, the false information has remained the truth.

But for all that, and Wendell death was made to look as if a spell went bad within his family's home later on. James still went to his brother's private funeral to pay his respect and accepted Kari given him Wendell's wand and flying carpet the later one was given as tradition when a family member is born. Two special items Kari said as her son's best and only friend. He should have them. And despite James was aware Kari knew about her son's feelings toward him and the main the reason she gave him the wand and carpet. James didn't question her gestures. Even though both items still remain within his enchanted carry pouch after he places them there once receiving them.

At any rate of all that and James has tried not letting others not knowing what all process during that battle get to him. Yet somewhat Vaughan speaking about Wendell like an afterthought. Got to him enough to walk out before punching his friend, despite Vaughan or Vance wasn't aware of the knowledge to do with Wendell or his death. After all Vance and Vaughan never really met Wendell. So why be mad at them?

As he's fighting from pulling the sword his now gripping, out of his enchanted pouch. James still lost in guilt thought by his behavior toward Vance and Vaughan for something that wasn't their fault. The teen almost didn't feel the soft tap on the shoulder. The word being almost. Cause instantly a warmth spread through him by the touch, had James knowing it's Sofia before her voice reaches his hearing.

"James are you okay? You know Vaughan didn't mean anything back there. And I'm sure if he knew about… well, that. He wouldn't of spoke that way."

Unlike everybody outside that fight against the Order of the Wand that doesn't know what really happened. Sofia does. Due to never leaving anything out through their weekly letters to each other. James didn't hide anything from Sofia, including Wendell's doing in the battle, even his confession toward him and his real death.

Knowing this and sure there be written concern upon her face once he turns around to her. James, removing his empty hand from within his pouch, instantly pops a reassuring smile upon his face while unconsciously rubbing the back of his head as he turns to meet those blue pools of hers.

"Relax, Sof. I'm not mad at Vaughan if that's what you thought. I just really wanted to start on my tour, that's all."

Despite his words, Sofia clearly can tell he wasn't being truthful. Yes, he might not be mad at either guy. Yet that couldn't erase how he must feel when others speak about Wendell as an afterthought and nothing else. However instead of calling him out on the little lie. Sofia, taking his glove with her own. Happily, looks up to her stepbrother who's looking at her in puzzlement after she took his hand.

"In that case. Can I join you on this personal tour?"

Sure, Sofia knew he wasn't being truthful and even expect her to front him on it. James was taken, at first, by surprise her current actions or question. However, since it's not new Sofia showing her caring side toward her family and friend, to James. He can't stop being touch by Sofia being Sofia. But not wanting to worry her, James forces himself to push off that anything was wrong.

"Sure. The more the merrier." By that respond from James. It wasn't long until him and Sofia strolling around the campus while also reminiscing about their time at Royal Prep.

...

**To Be Continue**


End file.
